1. Field of Technology
The embodiments herein relate to a flexible organic light-emitting display device using an on-cell touch screen panel, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Examples of display devices used in monitors of computers, TVs, cell phones, etc. include an organic light-emitting display (OLED) and a plasma display panel (PDP) which emit light themselves, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) requiring a separate light source, etc.
In addition, much attention has been focused recently on a flexible display device as a next generation display device, which is manufactured using a flexible material, such as plastic, to allow images to be displayed even when the display device is bent like paper.
The application range of the flexible display device is diverse, ranging from computer monitors and TVs to personal portable equipment. Research has been performed on the flexible display device having a large display area and reduced volume and weight. In addition, research has been performed on the flexible display device to which a touch screen panel allowing a user to input a touch to a display screen using his/her hand or a pen is applied.